Just the Two of Us
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Sasuke flushed at the idea of Naruto naked in bed with a copy of himself, but forced his head to nod, as though this was all perfectly logical. One-shot. SasuNaru. Yaoi. More Inside. Review!


**Title:** Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:** Welcome guys to the mind of DTU. Please, take out your notepad and prepare to take ample notes on this experiement. I'm no expert in clones or anything science-y of the sort, In fact, In high school, I was one of the ones who blew up the classroom due to a miscalculation. Fire anyone? ****Chuckles**** More from me at the end.

_This is a **ONE-SHOT.**_

**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru/Naru (No that's not a mistake)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings/Notes**: AU, Ooc, Yaoi, threesome, Smut, PWP, Double Trouble

**Summary:** Sasuke goes over to Naruto's apartment to find two of him waiting there for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, This would be episode Three. And trust me, many Narutards wouldn't like episode Three. ****Cackles Loudly****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At first, Sasuke was convinced that he was either drunk or drugged. He hadn't consumed anything for the past two hours, but there didn't seem to be any other explanation for the fact that he was seeing double. The problem was that it was only Naruto he was seeing two of, and nothing else.

They'd both come to let him in when he'd knocked on the door of the apartment, greeting him with a chirpy, "Hi, Sasu-kun!" in stereo, that made him feel like he was listening to the world through pair of surround sound speakers. At first, he chose not to mention it, in case Naruto might have thought he was totally insane, but after he'd been sitting on the couch for 5 minutes looking back and forth between them, the Naruto on his right finally spoke up.

"He's real. I woke up in bed with him this morning. We've decided that I'm the original because I woke up in pyjamas, and he's the copy because he was naked."

Sasuke flushed at the idea of Naruto naked in bed with a copy of himself, but forced his head to nod, as though this was all perfectly logical and easily explained away.

"Uh, so... Naruto?" He said, and was answered with two identical voices.

"Yeah?"

The two of them looked at each other and burst into identical giggles.

"We should do something about that." Naruto on the left said.

"Poor Sasu-kun will get confused, otherwise." Said Naruto on the right.

They thought for a while, and then left-hand Naruto brightened.

"Call me Kyuu." He suggested. "And other me can be Naruto."

This was all very confusing for Sasuke, but Naruto and Kyuu both seemed to think it was a stroke of genius, and so he didn't argue. Kyuu was wearing a white shirt made from scanty cotton while Naruto was in a black skull T-shirt, and Sasuke tried hard to commit to memory who was who so he didn't end up confusing the two of them.

"Uh, so... What's up? I mean, you asked me over, so did you want help figuring this out, or..." Sasuke let the sentence hang, and both Naruto and Kyuu broke into their twin giggles again that were ten times creepier for being in synch.

"Actually, Sasu-kun..." Naruto said. "It's nothing like that. There is something we need help with, though."

Sasuke waited for an elaboration, and Kyuu picked up where Naruto left off.

"Well, we were both really surprised when we woke up this morning, but, after talking it out and mutually making sure neither of us were creepy lookalike stalkers, naturally the first thing we decided to do was see what it felt like to kiss ourselves."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. The first thing he'd have done would probably have been to try on that pair of jeans that everyone insisted didn't make it look like all his fat had gravitated towards his ass, but he still wasn't quite so sure about, and ask himself for an honest opinion.

"Well... I was naked." Kyuu continued. "And a really good kisser. So things started to get a bit hot and heavy, but..."

"We thought that having sex with ourselves would be a bit too much like jerking off." Naruto supplied. "Thought that maybe adding someone else to the mix would spice it up a bit, make it less weird."

Sasuke was torn between blank-faced horror and pointing out that, unless Naruto was somehow a mutant contortionist and could fuck his own ass, it wouldn't be like masturbating at all.

He went for the first option.

"Naru..." He said weakly.

"We both agreed that you're the most satisfying person we've ever had sex with." Kyuu said, and Sasuke didn't really know what to think of that. "You were the natural choice."

Sasuke swallowed, half wanting to calmly run out mentally screaming, but also captivated by the image in his head of identical tongues exploring identical delicate mouths that he hadn't been able to push away ever since the conversation had taken a turn for the extremely strange.

"Damn, Naru..." He muttered again, and Kyuu edged closer to him.

"You're not paying much attention to me." He murmured, reaching out to brush Sasuke's hair from his face. "I might get jealous of myself."

Initially he flinched away, but when Kyuu trailed the hand down his neck, finger tips brushing his skin in a feather light touch, he couldn't help but lean into it, lips parting to let out the beginnings of a breathy moan.

Kyuu leant in closer, lips replacing his fingers, kissing along the same path, and Sasuke's body totally surrendered. His mind continued to protest that this was weird, but then again, he had, after all, slept with Naruto before, and so sleeping with two of him wasn't going to make much difference.

While Kyuu was busy with his neck, Naruto claimed his mouth, tongue moving in lewd patterns that had Sasuke's cock hardening within moments. This didn't go unnoticed for long, and Kyuu told him in a sweet voice, "That looks uncomfortable. Let us make it better, Sasu-kun."

Naruto took the hint, hands immediately going to Sasuke's belt and unbuckling it. Kyuu pulled his jeans off for him, and Sasuke just let it happen, sitting there on the couch with his half-erect cock making a tent in his boxers. Neither Naruto nor Kyuu were bothering to hide their anticipation, staring between his legs unashamedly, and it made Sasuke nervous, but at the same time also made him feel hotter, more excited.

"Take them off." He heard his own voice say, and both Narutos shared a look for a moment before pulling his boxers down to his ankles. Sasuke removed them with a flick of his foot and tried to not feel self-conscious about having identical gorgeous boys eyeing up his cock.

"Can I touch you?" Kyuu asked him, but his hand was already halfway towards Sasuke's erection, so there was no point in stopping him now.

His fingers wrapped around it, grip gentle but firm, and began to stroke softly. Sasuke gasped, then grunted and rolled his hips up into Kyuu's hand. Naruto must have been starting to feel a bit neglected, because, before Sasuke even noticed that he'd moved, he felt velvet lips and a warm tongue travelling up his inner thigh, kissing and licking until they reached his cock, and then he let out a loud, uninhibited moan, thrusting up to try and find more of the smooth, wet heat.

"You like that?" Kyuu murmured right against the shell of his ear, leisurely thumbing the head as Naruto began to lick in earnest. "Maybe I should try too."

And then he slipped from the couch, down next to Naruto, and replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Sasuke groaned, looking down into the two sets of big, blue eyes bordered by long, blonde lashes and felt himself pulse against the twin pairs of rosy lips.

Kyuu tongued the slit, then licked a lazy line from the head, down the underside, while Naruto kissed it gently, then smiled up at him, angelic as he could be with his mouth mere millimetres from a hard cock, and asked, "How do you want us, Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and let his head fall against the back of the couch. One Naruto was hot as it was, but two of him ready and willing on their knees in front of him made Sasuke worry this would all be over before he got a chance to have them at all.

"Look how much of a slut I am for you." Naruto kept talking, running his fingers through Kyuu's silky hair as he continued to lick Sasuke enthusiastically. "Can't keep my mouth off."

He accentuated this comment by flicking his own tongue out against the hot, hard flesh and Sasuke tried his best to bite back an embarrassing whine. It proved to be futile when Naruto mimicked Kyuu and began to lick and suck the other side of Sasuke, the two of them drawing wet, parallel lines along him with their mouths. His cock gave a dangerously powerful throb when they met in the middle, and stopped to share a sloppy kiss, lips still brushing lightly against him as their little pink tongues curled against one another.

"Fuck..." Sasuke grunted, and the two of them giggled again, this time not so much in stereo. Naruto was breathier, while Kyuu sounded a bit more smug, asking him, "You like watching us share your cock, Sasu-kun?"

He didn't get a chance to form a coherent reply, because Naruto went down on him immediately afterwards, taking a good half of him into his mouth and sucking. Then all that came out was a string of garbled curse words and a long, drawn out groan.

Kyuu, so as not to be outdone (did it count as losing when it was against yourself?), slid beneath Sasuke's splayed legs and started to lick the base, where Naruto's mouth didn't reach. He felt the tongue travel a little further back, and then suddenly Kyuu was licking tentatively at his balls while Naruto continued to blow him. Sasuke buried his fingers in his hair, driven crazy by the firm suction of his lips as Naruto slid his mouth up and down. He looked up into Sasuke's face, not appearing so innocent anymore now that his lips were stretched by an erect cock, and smiled with his eyes, letting Sasuke know he knew exactly how good he was making him feel.

Kyuu chose that moment to take one of Sasuke's balls into his mouth and start to suck wetly, and Sasuke grunted, pulled hard at Naruto's hair, rocking his hips up to fuck his face as Kyuu's wicked little mouth pleasured him from below.

He was coming before he realised it, lips forming obscenities of their own accord as Kyuu continued to suck him through it, milking him, and Naruto flicked the slit of his cock with his tongue. He called both of them more than a few nasty names as he rode it out, spilling down Naruto's throat, and finally falling back against the couch, exhausted.

Naruto swallowed and pulled off, smiling like he'd just won a prize. He helped Kyuu out from beneath, who didn't seem to want to move, only complying after giving Sasuke's balls a couple more teasing licks that made him twitch weakly.

"Finished already, Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked, looking all too smug.

Sasuke just groaned, still tingling from the force of his orgasm. Naruto and Kyuu shared a knowing smile and edged closer to each other.

"Too tired to repay us." Kyuu murmured.

"I guess we'll have to amuse ourselves." Naruto agreed, echoing his tone.

Even in his drained state, Sasuke couldn't help but be interested when Naruto proceeded to crawl into his own lap.

Kyuu slid his arms around him, one hand on the small of his back, keeping him balanced, and the other sliding over his abdomen, brushing against the soft fabric of his shirt. It travelled up his chest, then up further still, stroking Naruto's cheek with the back of his fingers before twining them in his hair.

Naruto circled Kyuu's neck with his arms, and the two leant into one another, dragging their mouths together in a gentle graze, soft pink on soft pink, before Kyuu snuck his tongue out to trace the contours of Naruto's lips, then licked teasingly at the ridge where they lightly pressed together until he parted them.

Sasuke watched, entranced. He knew this show was partly for him - Naruto liked to show off, after all - but he could tell from the way the two touched each other, from the electricity he could feel humming between the two of them, that it was also for their own gratification.

Sasuke could see where their tongues met between their mouths, licking with flirtatious swipes and bold presses, and couldn't help the soft, strained sound that built in the back of his throat. It was so hot, so bad, so strangely thrilling to watch them together like that, and Sasuke didn't realise that his cock was beginning to respond again until his hand was lightly curled around it of its own accord.

By now, Naruto seemed to have grown tired of playing, and was rolling his hips, grinding his tight, round ass against his mirror's crotch. The look on Kyuu's face was smouldering hot; eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed red, mouth parted in a silent sound of pleasure. He had both hands on Naruto's lower back now, thrusting up to meet him, and if neither had been wearing clothes, they would have been fucking for real.

They seemed to have forgotten that Sasuke was there now, too wrapped up in their own body, with hands that travelled to exactly the right places, and lips and tongues that knew just where to kiss and lick.

But when Kyuu threw his head back and moaned, Naruto glanced over his shoulder, smirking, before his small, delicate hands went to the buttons of Kyuu's shirt, slowly undoing them while he watched Sasuke watch.

Kyuu reciprocated, fingers deftly sliding buttons through their holes, and pushing the shirt off Naruto's shoulders. He bent his head forward, silky hair falling about his face, and licked firmly back and forth over a nipple, teasing it to hardness.

Naruto gasped, shivering in Kyuu's lap and trying to pull him closer still, close as possible.

Sasuke could see the tent in Naruto's pants, his obvious erection pressed firmly against the rough fabric, and it made him throb in his hand to see Naruto getting so hard for himself. He didn't even need to wonder if Kyuu was erect too - who wouldn't be, with that firm little ass moving about in their lap?

"Sasu-kun's cock is so hard again already." Kyuu murmured, sounding a little throaty as Naruto continued to grind and rock against him. "Maybe he likes watching us together?"

Naruto giggled, light and breezy, and slid from Kyuu's lap.

"Let's really give him something to watch." He said, before kissing down his chest. He paused to lick and suck at a nipple again, at the same time unbuttoning and unzipping Kyuu's fly. Kyuu was murmuring softly, little aroused nonsense words, one arm wrapped around Naruto's bare back, and the fingers of his other hand rubbing and pinching the nipple that Naruto didn't have between his lips until it was dark pink.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from openly and shamelessly stroking his cock as he watched Naruto continue further down Kyuu's body until he reached his stomach. He pulled his jeans out of the way as much as he could, until the tent in Kyuu's boxers was revealed, and wasted no time, mouthing at the bulge, kissing and pressing his tongue to it through the fabric.

Kyuu moaned at the first fleeting touch, bucking up against Naruto's lips, hopelessly searching for some direct contact, and Sasuke whined softly, unconsciously speeding up his hand, jerking himself more desperately as he watched Naruto with his mirror image, giving him head through his boxers. He sucked and licked until the cloth was wet and both Kyuu and Sasuke were going crazy from need.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted; a perverse part of him wanted to see Naruto pull Kyuu's cock out of his boxers and suck it for real, take himself into his mouth, swallow him down until he came, but the other part wanted to flip one of them on to his hands and knees and take him roughly from behind. Fortunately, he didn't have to decide, because Naruto stopped and directed the most satisfied smirk Sasuke had ever seen on his face directly at him.

"Do you want to fuck us, Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke almost wanted to scold him for asking such a silly question, but settled on a strangled, "please" instead.

"Which one of us?" Naruto asked sweetly, and Sasuke wanted to be greedy and say 'both of you'; didn't want to choose.

But then Kyuu looked up at him, almost pleadingly, and Sasuke made his decision.

"I'll fuck Kyuu." He said, feeling a shiver go through his body at his own words.

Not being chosen didn't seem to bother Naruto, and he helped his copy to his feet, whispering to him to bend over so he could prepare him. Sasuke wasn't surprised that they'd kept lube on hand, and he watched, still languidly stroking himself, as Naruto applied it to his own hand. He sped up, though, when Kyuu bent over the couch with his ass raised and feet set wide apart. A wave of lust ran through him as Naruto spread Kyuu's ass cheeks and circled his rim with a lubricated finger, teasing, showing him off for Sasuke.

He watched closely as it slowly disappeared inside, sinking into Kyuu, who first tensed at the intrusion, but eventually rocked back against it, fucking himself on the familiar finger.

Naruto murmured soothing words as he curled and uncurled it, pushed it in and out. He eased another in with it once Kyuu had relaxed, scissored them, slowly and gently trying to stretch him. He applied a little more lube before working one more in, up to the knuckle, and Kyuu shook as he slowly began to thrust them in and out of him, sneaking one hand between his legs, beginning to play with his own cock.

It seemed to help, because within moments, he was grinding back against Naruto's hand again, making lewd noises and moaning about how good it felt. Naruto bent down to kiss Kyuu's neck, pressing his lips to his ear.

"So tight." Sasuke heard him breath. "I bet Sasu-kun will love fucking such a tight ass."

Sasuke was sure he would too, unabashedly thrusting into the funnel of his own hand as he watched Naruto finger Kyuu, deep and fast, until he was sure he was ready, then pulled out, keeping his ass spread open for Sasuke.

"Fuck him, Sasu-kun." He ordered, motioning him over, and Sasuke wasted no time in snatching the lube from where it had been left and coating himself. He pressed his slick cock to Kyuu's ass, running the tip up and down the cleft, brushing against the rim, drawing a shiver from him and a moan from Naruto as he watched.

Too impatient to tease for long, Sasuke finally began to apply pressure until the head was in, then slowly slid further inside while Naruto held Kyuu open for him.

A strangled groan tore from his mouth as the feeling of smooth heat swallowed his senses. Kyuu clenched around him, and Sasuke took hold of his hips to hold him steady, looking down and taking in the sight of his cock half buried in Kyuu's perfect, round ass. It left him panting, desperate to give it to him hard, and he had to force himself to keep control. He pushed in further, going slow and gentle, until he was all the way inside. He tried to give Kyuu time to get used to it, not moving, and instead focusing on the way he fit snugly inside, and how amazing it would feel when he finally got to pound him into the couch.

Naruto let go of his twin once Sasuke was in, and when he began to slide in and out, Sasuke watched in amazement as he moved in front of Kyuu's face, took his own cock in hand, and bumped it against his mouth. He couldn't see what was happening from where he was, but he could see Naruto's face when it contorted into an expression of pleasure, and could definitely hear it when he let out a filthy, satisfied moan.

"Oh my god..." Sasuke grunted, aroused by the very idea of Naruto sliding his cock between his own lips.

They shared a look, both with lidded eyes and wide pupils, and Sasuke exhaled harshly as they began fucking Kyuu from opposite ends.

"Mm." Naruto breathed, tangling both hands in silky hair and pulling. "My mouth feels so good."

Sasuke could testify to that, but right now he was more interested in his ass, and the way it felt as he held his hips steady and began to thrust in and out at a faster and faster pace. Each time he sunk into Kyuu, it pushed his lips further on to Naruto, who abandoned any semblance of gentleness and began to roughly fuck his double's mouth, tugging him by his hair.

Sasuke was panting heavily now, spurred by Naruto loud moans mixed with Kyuu's muffled noises, and the perverse sound of skin smacking against sweat-slick skin.

"Touch yourself." He gasped, moving one hand from Kyuu's hip to rub his lower back.

He wanted to fuck him for longer, until Kyuu couldn't remember anything but how to moan Sasuke's name around Naruto's cock, until he'd given it to him so hard and deep that he'd feel it for days, but he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. When he saw Kyuu reach underneath himself with his free hand, and his arm began to make telltale jerking actions, the thought of what he was doing just out of sight almost made Sasuke come right then.

Naruto was the one who really sent him over the edge; he leant across Kyuu, and brought his face close to Sasuke's, kissing him with more tongue than lips, licking lewdly at his mouth. It was too much for Sasuke, and his hips snapped forward as he came, thrusting into Kyuu a couple more times, hard and harsh, before he stilled.

It didn't seem to bother Kyuu as he pulled out, sweet pink lips not pausing for a moment as he sucked and licked Naruto closer to orgasm. Sasuke felt completely boneless, but he couldn't help his mind still being interested, even if his body wasn't.

From his new position, collapsed on the couch, he could see Naruto's cock, shining wetly, as it disappeared and reappeared from between Kyuu's open lips. He could see Kyuu's hand working furiously between his own legs, pumping his erection at the same speed Naruto fucked his mouth, rubbing the head with his thumb as it leaked pre-come.

Any inhibitions they'd had about fucking themselves seemed to be long gone now; Kyuu looked like he loved sucking on Naruto's cock, and he could tell Naruto was enjoying being sucked even more.

Naruto started to moan dirty things about Kyuu's wet mouth on his cock, telling him to suck harder, how good it felt, and then he grabbed Kyuu's hair tightly and pulled him forward, holding him still as he came down his throat. Sasuke could see him swallowing before he pulled off and licked the head clean, not breaking eye contact with Naruto as he did.

Naruto patted Kyuu's head indulgently, and Sasuke swore he almost got hard again when Naruto sat down on the couch, pulled Kyuu into his lap and started to jerk his cock to finish him off. Kyuu moaned appreciatively, and started to fondle his own balls, playing with them softly with both hands as Naruto tugged him to a loud, shuddering orgasm.

Sasuke watching them for awhile, sprawled together and breathing heavily, before he lifted himself to his feet, and took the condom he'd rolled off himself to Naruto's trashcan, returning with a cloth to clean the two of them up. Kyuu had slid from Naruto's lap during the brief time he was away, and now the two of them were snuggled together on the couch, and he couldn't be sure who was who.

He observed them, cuddled in each other's arms, thinking as a sappy smile spread across his face, that not only were two Narutos doubly hot, but they were also unbearably cute as well.

All three of them fell asleep in Naruto's bed later, in a tangle of arms and legs, with Sasuke in the middle and Naruto and Kyuu clinging to him on either side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He woke up to Naruto's hair in his face the next morning, with his small hands curled against his chest, and Sasuke pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He could feel warm breath on the back of his neck and arms around his waist, and smiled at the sensation of a soft nose nuzzled against his hairline.

Sasuke rolled over to take Kyuu in his arms and give him a kiss of his own, but instead of Kyuu, he came face to face with his own sleeping mirror image.

His first thought was that he didn't even have his fat-jeans with him for inspection.

.

.

.

.

.

Then he screamed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** ...And cut! Well? How was that for a one-shot? I know It was a little different, Lol. I mean, Who else would put two Naru's in one fic? I couldn'y decide on what to call the copy ( I wanted to call him Fuuta) But hey, Kyuu sounded a lot better, don't you think? Plus, I wanted it to feel more Naruto-y. ****Snickers**** Anyway, I decided to post this because, for a long and annoying two weeks, I haven't been able to post jack-squat, or even have my computer (because I was on Vay-Cay -_- ) So, It was long over-due to give you guys the citrus-y goodness you so deserve. I thank you all for being my wonderful followers/readers and if you have any requests, Please, don't feel hesitant in asking. I won't bit!** **Giggles**** ...much. Hope you enjoyed yourself. Don't forget to review and check out my other fics. :)

**R,R,&Mo!**


End file.
